In our modern society, many devices and appliances we interface with everyday consume electrical power. The electrical power that drives these devices is typically received via a power cord. One end of the power cord may include a plug, which may interface with an electrical socket to draw power from the power grid. The other end of the electrical cord may be connected to the electrical device or appliance, which draws its power through the cord.
In the United States, most electrical outlets operate between 110-120 volts of alternating current. Power infrastructures in other countries, and with high load or industrial applications within the United States, higher voltages may be used. At any voltage set by the grid, increasing power needs require a power be drawn through at higher currents. This current is typically drawn through a power cord.
The amount of power necessary to operate an electrical device may vary greatly with the type of device being powered. Correspondingly, the amount of power drawn through the power cord may vary as well. Typically, power cords are designed to safely transmit an electrical current that can accommodate its expected usage scenario. However, the efficiency of power cord or their connected appliances may deteriorate, or the cord may be misused, resulting in a higher current being drawn through the power cable than its capacity may allow. Passing too much current though a power cord can cause the cord and/or plug to heat. If the cord heats too much, it may overheat and a fire may result.
Circuit breakers and fuses can help prevent drawing too much current through a household electrical system. However, circuit breaker and fuses provide little protection for power cord connected to individual devices or appliances. Surge protectors may be placed in the circuit between the power source and the electrical device or appliance. However, surge protectors typically only protect against unexpected surges from the grid and not a persistent overdraw of current through a cord. Additionally, surge protectors invite users to plug numerous electrical devices into one outlet, drawn through the cord of the surge protector, often creating the dangerous situation of overheating by drawing too much current.
What is needed is a power cord that can sense conditions indicative of overheating or drawing too much current. What is also needed is a power cord that can provide feedback as to when a power cable is likely to be overheating. Furthermore, what is needed is an device to detect the signal that is indicative of a cord overheating and open a respective circuit accordingly.